Age of Opposites
by Jany Witt
Summary: Albus ha decidido dejar de ser la sombra de James y esto sólo trae como consecuencia una fuerte rivalidad entre los hermanos. A Hogwarts, los bailes, el Quidditch, el amor, y los problemas típicos de adolescentes se les unirá una nueva atmósfera en que la guerra no parece haber terminado y pronto los alumnos tendrán que escoger bando… pero, ¿de qué bando decidirá estar Albus?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Rose Weasley y Albus Severus Potter se sentían felices aquel día. Ambos se habían reunido para desayunar juntos en el Gran Comedor aquella mañana, y llevaban un rato agradable de conversar luego de haberse reconciliado por una tonta pelea que los había hecho dejar de hablarse por unas semanas. Ambos rieron ante una anécdota que comentaba Albus cuando en el comedor vieron entrar a James Sirius Potter junto a sus mejores amigos.

Rose los observó con detenimiento.

—Mira… —susurró con el seño fruncido—, ¿ahora que se traen entre manos estos gamberros que andan tan… sospechosos?

Albus los observó con seriedad, James junto a sus dos mejores amigos habían entrado al comedor; los tres, con unas brillantes sonrisas, mientras las chicas les saludaban y los pitaban coquetamente. Albus rodó los ojos y luego levantó los hombros fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella, pues su gesto le pareció raro.

—¿Qué de qué?

—¿Por qué tan callado? ¿No me digáis que siguen sin hablarse?

—Qué va, es él quien no quiere hablarme.

Rose observó como James coqueteaba con una chica pelirroja de la casa de Grynffindor, que sino se equivocaba estaba en el equipo de Quiddicht.

—No quiere hablarte porque dejaste de ser su sombra, por eso.

—Supongo… —susurró.

—Vamos, no seas modesto, Al. Sabes que es un golpe a su orgullo que le hayas ganado en Quiddicht. Siendo él el capitán de Gryffindor da mucho de que hablar… más si ahora tú eres el capitán de Slytherin. —Rose le miró. Conociendo a James como le conocía, sabía que aquello debía ser la causa de su enfado.

Albus observó con detenimiento a su hermano mientras coqueteaba con Suzanne Di Fellon, una chica muy bonita, pelirroja, a la cual Albus había invitado el día anterior al baile de Halloween. Sonrió con malicia, lo había hecho con la plena conciencia de que James iba detrás de ella. Lo molesto que se pondría cuando se enterase…

Observó a rose y sonrió.

—He hablado con él.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Pues que te ha dicho?

—Trata de excusarse haciéndose el dolido… diciendo que he cambiado, que ya no soy el de antes. Dice que debí comentarle que por fin había aceptado ser parte del equipo y más todavía haber aceptado la capitanía… —Albus se encogió de hombros—. Estaba acostumbrado a que yo le consultara todo.

Albus recordó el rostro sorprendido de su hermano cuando él había salido a estrechar la mano de James en el campo, presentándose como capitán del equipo de Slytherin. Entonces rió al recordar la conversación que tuvieron posteriormente.

—Pero casi me grita cuando empezamos a hablar de Scorpius —dijo riendo—. Debisteis verle la cara, no soporta que me la pase con él…

Rose puso mala cara ante esa risa.

—Vamos, que no es tan mal tío…

—Pues sabes mi opinión con respecto a Malfoy, a mi tampoco me da buena espina, Al. Pensé que eras mejor escogiendo amistades.

—Vamos, Rose, siempre me la he pasado contigo y con James… es hora de que socialice más con los de mi casa.

—Sí, tienes razón… —susurró pensativa—, aun así hay muchos en tu casa que no los paso ni con mantequilla.

—¿"Ni con mantequilla"?

—Ala, que tú me entendiste…

—Sí, bueno, pues a mí nunca me ha caído Hebot y tú te la pasas con ella de arriba abajo…

—Cecile no es como Malfoy…

—¿Estás segura? Hebot es peor que Scorpius, no para de molestar a los que no les cae, si vieras las bromas que le ha hecho a Penélope…

—Penélope también le ha hecho bromas a Cecile, Al, son primas y rivales desde que recuerdo… en cambio, Scorpius Malfoy trata mal a todo el mundo.

Rose tembló de los nervios, siempre se ponía colérica cuando hablaba de Malfoy.

—Vamos, que sólo es un poco irascible…

Rose frunció el ceño ante su comentario. ¿Irascible? ¿Pero en qué mundo andaba Al? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta como Scorpius Malfoy se creía el dueño y señor de Hogwarts por tener la sangre pura? Vamos, que la historia misma les decía a donde los había llevado aquellos pensamientos…

—Sólo vete con cuidado, ¿vale?

Al suspiró. Rose nunca cambiaría, siempre sería sobreprotectora con todos, y más aún con él. Todos los primos temblaban al verla, sobretodo aquel año que tenía la placa de prefecta en mano y podía aplicarles sanciones a todos.

—¡Roseeeeeeee! —aquellos gritos acabaron con la poca paz que Albus había tenido durante la mañana.

Una chica de contextura flacucha, bajita, piel muy blanca y cabello castaño claro había abrasado a rose por el cuello, a sabiendas de que le prefecta odiaba que le hicieran eso.

—¡Cecile, por merlín, no hagáis eso!

La chica se rió a carcajadas y Albus carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia. Cecile Hebot, que le había ignorado, se detuvo a observar al Slytherin al momento en que su brillante sonrisa desaparecía.

—Ah, eres tú, Potter.

—Hola también, Hebot.

Un cruce de miradas nada amistoso acorraló a Rose, quien temió que se acercara una pelea.

—¿Cómo superas la derrota del fin de semana? —preguntó Al, con una sonrisa irónica.

—Bastante bien, gracias, todavía curándome las heridas que tus sucios golpeadores me hicieron.

—Claro, como Gryffindor no juega sucio.

—Fíjate que no, Potter, que nosotros sabemos lo que es ganar con coraje, no con juego sucio como vosotros…

—Sí, sobretodo James les enseña eso…

—¿A que viene el comentario de James? No me digas que como ahora te la pasas con la ridícula de mi prima y con Malfoy te la tiras del Slytherin nato y malito, vamos, Potter, que no te queda…

—Cierra la boca —masculló Albus, dolido.

—¿Sabes algo, Potter? Penélope y Malfoy sólo te utilizan, y tú, por más que lo intentes no dejaras de seguir siendo la sombra de James…

—¡Cecile! —gritó Rose.

Albus se quedó callado y al ver su expresión Cecile supo que se había pasado, había hablado demasiado, de nuevo, como le pasaba siempre que discutía con Albus. Se sintió algo culpable entonces.

—Pues tú nunca dejaras de ser la vulgar amiguita de Rose…. Porque sí, Hebot, eres una vulgar. ¿Crees que no das asco a los chiscos cuando gritas como una arrabalera y te pones con tus rabietas? Pues entérate de lo que eres, Hebot, una chica vulgar —dijo, pasivo, frío y sin inmutarse—. A ver, dime algo, ¿ya te han invitado para el baile?

Cecile no contestó.

—No, ¿verdad? Pues eso no hace más que confirmar lo que…

—¡Cállate! –gritó Cecile con enojo, mientras se ponía roja de la rabia y Rose la cogía con fuerza para que no se abalanzase sobre el Slytherin.

Rose observó perpleja como Albus, sin inmutarse, se levantaba de la silla y se marchaba. Entonces soltó a una dolida Cecile que había agachado el rostro y corrió para agarrar del hombro a Albus, antes de que este saliera del comedor.

Cuando este volteó a verla la Gryffindor le observó severa y seria.

—Has hablado como ellos.

—¿Cómo quienes?

—Has hablado como los Slytherin —se quebró Rose, sin poder evitarlo.

—Pues eso es lo que soy, Rose, un Slytherin. Así que vete acostumbrando.

Y entonces soltó a su prima que se había quedado atónita, viéndole marchar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

James había observado la escena desde lejos con una ceja levantada.

—¿Has visto eso? —le susurró James a su mejor amigo Caleb Hebot.

Caleb Hebot era, junto a James, uno de los chicos más apuestos, ligones, y bromistas de Hogwarts. Era alto, de espalda ancha y de cabello castaño claro. Tenía los ojos de color ámbar y una sonrisa brillante. Aquella mañana había aprovechado de coquetear un poco con la rubia Dominique Weasley, mientras James abarcaba a su pelirroja Di Fellon. Y aunque James no le había hecho gracia verle coquetear con su prima, lo había olvidado gracias a la sonrisa que Di Fellon, extrañamente, le había dedicado aquella mañana.

James tuvo que darle un golpe para que reaccionara, puesto que estaba embobado con la rubia Weasley.

—¡Joder! ¡¿Qué te pasa, tío?!

—¿Qué si has visto eso?

—Sólo ha sido otra pelea más de Hebot con tu hermano, Potter. —intervino Suzanne Di Fellon, perspicaz como siempre.

—Sí, ya sabes lo loca que está Cecile y lo intenso que es tu hermanito con ella, tío, se me hace que lo que se tienen es unas ganas tremendas —rió Caleb con diversión.

—Qué va, si se odian desde que se conocen… —Jame observó como Rose salía corriendo detrás de su hermano—. Algo se me hace que no ha sido una pelea normal…

—Deja el chisme, James, relájalo…

—Mira, si tu hermana se ha ido sin desayunar… —comentó James cuando vio a Cecile abandonar el comedor. Caleb la volteó a ver.

—Déjala, que ella es así…

Di Fellon observó aquello y entrecerró los ojos.

—Creo que puede tener razón Potter, Hebot se veía algo mal… —susurró Di Fellon pensativa. Conocía a Hebot ya que eran compañeras en el equipo de Quidditch, pero no lo suficiente como para valorar la situación. Volteó a ver al hermano de la susodicha que se encogió de hombros y continuó conversando con Dominique.

Dominique siempre había sido tímida con los chicos, y el hecho de que Caleb Hebot le hubiera dedicado su atención aquella mañana no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa como nunca. Gracias a Dios llegó su prima a la mesa para cortar la conversación.

—Hebot, será mejor que quites tus sucias manos de mi prima ahora mismo —interrumpió Rose tangente, pues no se fiaba ni un pelo del hermano de su mejor amiga.

—¿Desde cuando eres la guardaespaldas de todo el mundo, Weasley? —preguntó al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. Lo que faltaba, pelea con la prefectica Weasley a la hora de la mañana.

—¡Deja en paz a Nique de una vez! Que ella es tímida y la confundes… —dijo enojada.

Caleb sonrió de medio lado y acercó su rostro al de Rose.

—¿Así como te confundo a ti, no, mi querida prefecta? —dijo muy cerca de su rostro y Rose le miró nerviosa.

PLASH

Dos segundos bastaron para que Caleb recibiera una de las mejores y devastadoras cachetadas de Rose marca Weasley. Jame comenzó a carcajearse como un loco.

—BUENA ESA, ROSY… QUE… TE… LA HAS COMIDO… COMPLETICA, CAL —decía entre risas un descontrolado James. Dominique reía por lo bajo y Suzanne Di Fellon observaba perpleja la escena.

—¡WEASLEY! ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?

—ME PASA QUE TE ME VUELVES ACERCAR ASÍ Y VAS A ACOMPAÑAR AL CALAMAR GIGANTE DEL LAGO, HEBOT —gritó molesta y a la vez nerviosa al chico y luego se volteó a ver a James—. Y TÚ, TE VIENES QUE TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO. —Agarró a James por el brazo y luego se devolvió y señaló a Dominique—. Y TÚ, NO DEJES QUE ESTE GAMBERRO SE TE ACERQUE. —Luego volteó a ver a Di Fellon y apaciguó su rostro enojado—. Hasta luego, Di Fellon.

—Hasta luego, Weasley.

Caleb se quedó con la boca completamente abierta.

—¡DEJA LOS CELOS, WEASLEY, OLVIDAME! —gritó mientras esta se alejaba y le volteaba a ver con una mirada que le puso los pelos de punta.

—Mejor no avives el fuego, Hebot, que lo del calamar gigante parecía ir muy enserio… —musitó divertida Di Fellon y Dominique sonrió por lo bajo.

Caleb se tocó el cachete ardido.

—Diablos, como de chiquita que es y lo duro que pega, está loca esta tía. —susurró adolorido.

James escuchó atentamente a su prima sobre lo que había pasado.

—Bueno, lo que ha dicho Cecil también está grueso… —susurró James tratando de convencerse a sí mismo más que a Rose.

—Sí, pero Cecil siempre ha sido así con él… en cambio, Al… Albus nunca había hablado así, James —musitó nerviosa al tiempo que se agarraba las manos— nunca le había visto así.

James se rascó la nuca y luego vio a la gente entrar al aula de pociones.

—Vale, ya es la hora. Luego hablamos mejor, Rosie… —dijo y luego escapó al aula.

No era que tuviera muchas ganas de ver pociones, era que simplemente quería aplazar esa conversación lo más posible. El hecho de que su hermano se estuviera volviendo un asqueroso Slytherin no hacía más que ponerlo enfermo.

Cuando entró se sentó al lado de su otro mejor amigo: Milo Johnson. Milo era alto de cabello castaño claro tirando a rubio y ojos color verde claro. Era un tipo bastante tranquilo y bien portado, a diferencia de Caleb o James, no andaba con un ligue todos los días, pero de vez en cuando se dignaba a participar en las bromas de sus amigos.

Cuando James se sentó a su lado sin hacer ningún comentario chistoso o fanfarrón supo que algo no andaba tan bien del todo.

—¿Y Cal? —preguntó Milo perspicaz.

—Se quedó en el comedor, andaba coqueteando con Nique.

Milo cambio su expresión a una un poco seria cuando nombraron a la rubia.

—Ahora sí se ha pasado, que Nique es una niña.

—Qué va, Milo, si sólo le llevamos un año.

—Sí pero no lo parece, y sabes como son los métodos de Cal... —ambos rieron con picardía.

—Sí, quien le detiene con sus calenturas —río James—, pero tranquilo, Rose ya se encargó de amenazarlo de muerte.

Milo soltó una carcajada.

—¿No me digas?

En eso se les unió Caleb con mala cara sentándose en el puesto de adelante.

—Eh, James, deberías hacer algo con la loca de tu prima prefecta —soltó con enfado.

—¿Todavía con dolor, Cal? —preguntó Milo divertido.

—Mili, querida, no me enfades más de lo que estoy, ¿sí?

—De eso tranquilo, yo no le quitaría el trabajo a Rosie.

—Enserio que Weasley algún día de estos va a matarme.

James no contestó, se quedó observando como William Nott y Penélope Hebot, luego de darse un notorio beso, entraban al salón con una sonrisa. Ambos Slytherin formaban parte del grupito nada agradable del cual últimamente Albus había estado formando parte. James no hacía más que preocuparse por él, pero poco a poco sentía que Albus se estaba alejando, y lo sentía cada vez más distante. Frunció el seño con incomodidad.

Milo levantó una ceja de forma sagaz.

—A ti te pasa algo… —susurró cuando comenzaron la clase y James volteó a verlo.

—Es Albus. —respondió James, sin dar más información.

Caleb no prestaba atención a la conversación porque como era costumbre había empezado a burlarse de su prima Penélope y su nuevo novio con algunos chistes y burlas que atraían las risas de las clases.

—No puedes escogerle los amigos a Albus —susurró Milo, sabiendo de que iba la conversación.

—Lo sé, pero algo se me hace que está cambiando, hasta Rose lo ha notado, Milo, me preocupa —susurró a su amigo—, esa pandilla de serpientes le está lavando el cerebro, están poniendo en mi contra a MI hermano.

James estaba rojo de la rabia y le hervía la sangre, mientras observaba a William Nott con descaro. Cada vez que veía a la cabecilla de la pandilla no hacía más que enfurecerse.

—Tranquilízate, James —susurró Milo notando las emociones de su amigo—, estás así porque siempre has sido muy sobreprotector con Albus, siempre has querido que fuera igual a ti, que siguiera tu camino, James, pero Albus ya no es un niño, y no siempre va a estar aferrado a ti…

James bajó el rostro. Eso lo sabía, no tenían que decírselo, ¡pero es que se sentía tan impotente! Sentía que le estaban robando a su propio hermano.

En la clase de quinto año, los alumnos de Slytherin y de Gryffindor compartían clases aquella mañana. Cecile Hebot estaba algo decaída y distraída aquella mañana, y observaba a través de las ventanas del aula, sin estar pendiente de las clases. Al otro lado de la clase, Albus Potter la observaba con frialdad.

—Me han dicho que dejaste llorando a Hebot en el comedor esta mañana —susurró a su lado Scorpius Malfoy con una sonrisa.

Albus levantó una ceja: ¿había hecho llorar a Hebot? ¿Él, Albus Potter, había hecho llorar a Hebot? Nunca pensó que sus palabras le hubieran herido tanto, vamos, que a Cecile Hebot nadie le había bajado los humos. Ella era dura como una piedra, y por eso Albus la odiaba tanto, por ser tan segura y fuerte, algo que él nunca había sido. Supo que el comentario de Scorpius también era de sorpresa, pues nadie había visto antes a Cecile Hebot tan decaída.

—¡Señortita Hebot! —gritó casi por tercera vez la profesora de encantamientos, quien había estado tratando de captar su atención.

Cecile pestañeó, pues parecía estar en otra galaxia, y entonces asintió.

—¿Sí?

—Le he preguntado si sabe donde está su compañera Weasley.

En ese momento Rose Weasley entró en el aula disculpándose por llegar tarde, y debido a que era prefecta, pues la profesora de encantamientos siempre tenía preferencias, no le bajó puntos a su casa.

Anthony Atwood, un Slytherin que formaba parte del grupo de Scorpius Malfoy, gruñó con enfado ante eso.

—Esa asquerosa Weasley está de coña, enserio, como ahora es prefecta se cree que puede hacerle lo que se le venga en gana.

Scorpius levantó una ceja ante el comentario de su amigo, y Albus le fulminó con la mirada. Antes de que Albus pudiera intervenir Scorpius lo hizo.

—Modera tu lengua, Atwood, que es la prima de Potter —susurró Scorpius con frialdad autoritaria, y aquello fue suficiente para que Anthony cerrará la boca y continuara en lo suyo. Albus siguió mirándole con mala cara.

Scorpius Malfoy era un líder nato, altivo, frío y poco expresivo, pero sabía como mantener las cosas en orden entre sus amigos. Tenía ideas radicales, eso era cierto, pero no se andaba con niñerías ni tonterías como otros Slytherin. A pesar de ser frío y radical, Scorpius era prudente y maduro, sabía escuchar a los demás, y por eso Albus le había dado una oportunidad como amigo, desde aquella tarde en que habían conversado, luego de que Albus tuviera una discusión muy fuerte con su hermano James.

Luego de terminar la clase ambos Slytherin se levantaron, vieron a Hebot salir rápido de la clase, perseguida por Weasley, pero la castaña había desaparecido antes de que esta pudiera alcanzarla. Rose suspiró y luego regresó y se paró delante de Albus y Scorpius que eran los últimos en abandonar la clase.

—Albus, necesito hablar contigo. —dijo Rose y su primo suspiró y toco el puente de su nariz con su mano.

—Escucha, Rose, ahorita tengo que hacer algo, así que… nos vemos —respondió el Slytherin huyendo de su prima.

Scorpius y Rose quedaron a solas en el salón, y este último le observó con una mirada curiosa y luego sonrió levemente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rose, algo picada.

—Nada —sonrió el Slytherin, divertido.

—De algo te ríes.

Él sonrió.

—Es bastante peculiar ver como todos parecen huir de ti. —respondió y Rose se quedó callada, y se mordió el labio, enojada y molesta, sin saber qué contestar. La había dejado fuera de base. Eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces que había cruzado palabra con Scorpius Malfoy, y nunca le había dicho algo como eso.

Apretó los puños cuando el Slytherin pasó a su lado y se aproximó a la puerta.

—Espera un momento, Malfoy —dijo Rose, sin voltearse.

El Slytherin se detuvo a sus espaldas. Un silencio se prolongó y entonces Rose volteó.

—Contigo también quería hablar.

Malfoy sonrió levemente.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó volteándose, y encarando a la Gryffindor.

—Sí, contigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A Rose Weasley le temblaban un poco las manos, ella era fuerte y autoritaria, lo había demostrado con sus primos y lo había demostrado consiguiendo el cargo de prefecta. Nadie podría negarle que fuera fuerte y capaz. Sin embargo, aquel chico… Scorpius Malfoy, la tenía nerviosa de pies a cabeza en ese preciso instante. Verlo parado frente a ella, con esa expresión fría y a la vez expectante, dispuesto a escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decir, la ponía nerviosa. Intentó no mirar directamente a sus ojos verde claro, que no hacían más que agrandar el problema y sintió un leve rubor.

"De veras que soy idiota", pensó la Gryffindor con la mirada desviada.

—Y… ¿de qué querías hablar? —preguntó el Slytherin cortando el silencio, sonando algo más pasivo o… ¿fastidiado?

¿Le estaba fastidiando? Rose apretó los puños.

—Sólo quería decirte que te vayas con cuidado… —dijo, volviendo a posar su mirada en sus ojos, recuperando su habitual seguridad.

Y Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír. Vaya que esa chica si era peculiar.

—¿Con cuidado?

—Sí, ¡sí! Con cuidado, que sé que andas con Albus, y lo noto cambiado, y como me entere que le estás… influyendo en algo, tendrás problemas… conmigo.

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír ante el doble sentido que le estaba dando a todas sus palabras, y los nervios nada habituales en una chica tan mandona como era ella.

—Vale.

Rose se quedó fuera de base.

—¿Vale? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, vale. —Scorpius sonrió— Me andaré con cuidado —susurró y luego le guiñó un ojo—, después de todo… no quiero tener _problemas_ contigo, ¿o…sí?

Rose se quedó roja y con las piernas temblado como un tomate mientras veía al rubio abandonar el aula a paso calmado.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Estaba confundida de pies a cabeza y no supo porque no pudo dejar de observar sus labios, sus carnosos y provocativos labios al pronunciar esa última frase.

¿Acaso habían tenido doble sentido?

Al mediodía acudió al gran comedor a almorzar y no se encontró con Cecile, supo que lo que le había dicho Albus le había afectado más de lo que le solía afectar cualquiera de sus peleas, así que se encaminó hacia los dormitorios para ver si se encontraba con ella. Efectivamente, estaba lanzada en su cama boca arriba, observando el techo como ida.

—¿Cecil?

Cecile levantó la mirada y luego sonrió.

—Rose, ¿cómo ha estado el almuerzo?

—Bien, pero porque no has ido a…

—Ah, no, es que ya sabes como me fastidia comer ensaladas y la verdad, paso… —dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su sweater de Gryffindor.

—Cecil, deja de actuar como si no te pasara nada, ¿vale? —respondió Rose enojada.

—No me pasa nada, Rose… —indicó con un tono de fastidio.

—Te conozco, sé que lo que dijo Albus te ha dolido y…

—¡No me ha dolido! —Gritó la Gryffindor con el rostro rojo de rabia—. No me ha dolido, ¿vale? —dijo más calmada y con los ojos brillosos—. Y dejemos ya el tema por favor, que hablar de tu primito me enferma.

Acto seguido escapó del cuarto y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Rose respiró hondo, nunca había sido buena para las palabras, era una pérdida tratando de consolar a sus amigos siempre que lo intentaba.

James Sirius Potter esperaba con una sonrisa a las afueras del aula de pociones donde estaban viendo clases los alumnos de quinto año. Cuando salieron, James no pudo pasar desapercibido entre las chicas de Hufflepuff que se detenían a saludarle con una sonrisa. Detrás de ellas vio a Albus observarle con desdén mientras se alejaba con Scorpius Malfoy.

—Eh, Albus, para el carro… —dijo James mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con fastidio el Slytherin.

James fulminó con la mirada a Scorpius Malfoy.

—Necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

Malfoy le observó impasible e inexpresivo y luego se encogió de hombros y se alejó de ellos. Ambos hermanos se observaron y James le sonrió y le abrazó por el hombro.

—¿Qué te parece que vayamos al lago bajo el árbol a conversar un rato? —le preguntó.

Albus le observó con los ojos entrecerrados y con una cara que decía claramente: "¿me estás jodiendo?".

—Vamos, como en los viejos tiempos. —James sonrió de oreja a oreja— si vas prometo dejarte ganar en el próximo partido, capitán.

Albus no pudo evitarlo y sonrió, le dio un golpe en el hombro a su hermano.

—Vale.

Caleb se había fugado de su clase y junto con Louis y Fred Weasley habían echado el carro un rato en los pateos de Hogwarts mientras comían dulces y reían con algunas compañeras de Clases. Rose se acercó a ellos con mala cara cuando vio a Caleb besarse descaradamente con una chica desconocida que al parecer era de la casa de Hufflepuff.

—Hebot, sabes que eso no está permitido.

Caleb puso los ojos en blanco y se recostó a una columna de piedra.

—Weasley, querida, casi te extrañaba por aquí.

—Ahórrate el sarcasmo.

—Y tú, ahórrame tu presencia.

—Deja de limpiarte el culo con las reglas entonces. —gritó Rose harta de aquella situación.

Louis y Fred Weasley se echaron a reir y Caleb levantó una ceja, nunca antes había escuchado salir una grosería de la boca de Rose. Ella tomó aire y le observó.

—Vale, antes de regañarte, quería hablar contigo.

Milo, que observó la situación de estrés en que se encontraba Rose, se levantó y le dijo al grupo que fueran a otro lado. Cuando Rose y Caleb quedaron a solas, se miraron directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has puesto así por los celos?

Rose río de forma sarcástica.

—Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser la niña enamoradiza que andaba detrás de ti, Hebot. —respondió Rose con una sonrisa sarcástica— hace ya bastante tiempo que me di cuenta que el príncipe azul siempre fue un sapo, así que guardarte tus ilusiones.

Caleb le miró en silencio, sin responder a nada. Rose y él nunca podrían llevarse bien por más que lo intentaran, por más que James siempre mediara entre ellos. Y el pasado no hacía otra cosa que enemistarlos cada vez más…

—Venía a hablarte de Cecile…

El volteó los ojos.

—Habla con ella —musitó Rose.

—Primero James y ahora tú, cortéenla ya, mi hermanita está bastante grandecita —dijo al tiempo en que caminaba hacia el castillo y Rose corría detrás de él—, se sabe cuidar sola.

—Está deprimida y nunca la había visto así —Rose tomó el hombro de Caleb—. Cal, por favor.

Caleb se detuvo en seco al escuchar la forma en que le había llamado Rose, hacía años que no le llamaba así.

—Sabes que no soy buena con las palabras y tú…

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó Caleb al tiempo en que volteaba y la observaba con seriedad.

Rose le observó a los ojos.

—Tú siempre has sido bueno con las palabras.

Un silencio se prolongó y sus vistas no se desviaron, se escrutaron con la mirada. Un recuerdo de una niña consolada por un chico se acomodó en la mente de ambos.

—Sé un hermano mayor por primera vez en tu vida y habla con ella. —rogó la Gryffindor.

Albus y James conversaban sentados bajo el árbol frente al lago donde siempre habían ido a jugar o simplemente vaguear en ocasiones pasadas. Ambos comían una bolsa de Honeydukes que James traía en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué tal los entrenamientos? —preguntó James.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Sencillos… —dijo con una media sonrisa— con las veces que jugábamos con papá, mamá y Lily en el jardín, cualquier Potter puede jugar al Quidditch.

—Eso es obvio, mi querido hermanito —sonrió James fanfarronamente— somos los cracks del Quidditch.

—Sí… —dijo Albus—, pero queda demostrado que yo soy mejor que tú.

James frunció el seño.

—No te subas mucho los humos, que lo que pasó fue que me dejaste helado de la impresión…

Albus y James se desafiaron con la mirada.

—Papá me ha enviado una carta de felicitación, supongo que le fuiste con el chisme… —dijo Albus levantando una ceja.

—Fue Lily —se encogió de hombros James— la has dejado fuera de base a ella también. Nadie se imaginaba que después de repetir miles de veces que no jugarías junto a serpientes como Nott y Hebot, es algo fuera de lugar verte de capitán.

Albus suspiró. Tenían razón, siempre se había alejado un poco de su casa, soñando con estar en Gryffindor junto a casi toda su familia, con jugar Quidditch en Gryffindor, como lo habían hecho sus tíos, su madre y su padre, y como ahora lo estaba haciendo James. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo difícil que era ser diferente… y aunque su padre se esforzara en hacerle ver que no importaba de qué casa venías sino la clase de persona que eras, no había logrado convencerle de entrar en el equipo de Quidditch.

—Sabes, aunque me ganaste, y odié que estuvieras jugando con esa bola de serpientes en contra de mí… —susurró James— me sentí orgulloso de ti —concluyó con una sonrisa.

James aquel día había estado rojo de la rabia, cuando su hermanito menor logró alcanzar la Snitch antes que él, dejándole en ridículo. Vamos, que él era James Sirius Potter, el Crack del Quidditch, el rey de la Snitch, y su hermanito menor, que no había jugado nunca antes un partido oficial, le había ganado. Sin duda había sido un doloroso golpe a su ego. Tenía ganas de matarlo, pero cuando vio como todos le aplaudían, como los de su casa lo alaban y lo levantaban en sus hombros. Como las chicas de varias casas, no sólo de Slytherin, casi lloraban por su causa. Se sintió extrañamente orgulloso.

Albus sonrió y observó la grama luego de comer otra Honeydukes.

—Ya sabía yo que el inútil de Nott no descansaría hasta reclutarte… —río el Gryffindor.

—Ahora me odia un poco —sonrió Albus.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí… el sólo me quería en el equipo —dijo Albus observando a su hermano—, no de capitán.

James se carcajeó.

—¿Quieres decir qué…?

—Sí, todo el equipo me quería al mando. Han hablado con Winslet y luego me pusieron de capitán —respondió Albus con una sonrisa fanfarrona y de medio lado al tiempo que ponía sus manos en su nuca y se recostaba en la grama.

—Ese es my bro… —exclamó James al tiempo en que se chocaban las manos—. Cómo me gustaría haber visto la cara de pochado de Nott —se carcajeó.

Ambos rieron y luego James también se recostó en la grama con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cuello. Observaron el atardecer en silencio.

—Teníamos tiempo sin hablar así… —dijo en forma seria James.

—Sí… —se limitó a responder Albus.

Un silencio los embargó a ambos. Albus sabía por donde iba a acabar aquella conversación, y aun así, no quería impedirlo.

—¿Te gusta Cecile, Albus?

Albus quedó completamente fuera de lugar, de todos los rumbos y preguntas que supuso que su hermano iba a tomar en la conversación, aquello fue lo que menos se esperó.

—¿Qué… diablos? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar con el seño fruncido.

—Es que, no sé, ya se me hace raro que se la paséis discutiendo y bueno… Rose me contó lo que le dijiste esta mañana —susurró James y luego le observó de reojo—, y pues, está algo grueso, ¿no crees?

Ya Albus se temía que la conversación parecía extraña, pero ahora lo comprendía, aquello no era más que un atajo para llegar al punto de la conversación que él quería evitar.

—¿Qué te pasa, Al? Tú no eras así.

Bingo.

Albus suspiró notoriamente.

—Ya sé por donde va esto, James… entérate que ya me aburre un poco que Rose y tú se anden con esas, más si ahora hablan a mis espaldas.

—Nos preocupas.

—¿Es enserio? ¿Les preocupo yo o el hecho de que me esté volviendo un Slytherin? —preguntó Albus con cinismo al tiempo en que se sentaba y le observa directamente.

James le fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo no me lo creo, James. Dime una cosa, ¿tan horrible sería para ustedes que yo fuera un Slytherin? ¿Acaso soy como una especie de monstruo por haber quedado en esta casa?

—No tiene nada que ver con eso, Albus. Te he dicho que estás cambiando, que dejaste llorando a Cecile como una cría por las insultadas que le echasteis, ¡y sabes que en mi vida te había visto insultando a alguien!

—Ah, ya… pobre Hebot, la que nunca se mete con alguien. Sí la insulté es porque me tiene hasta mis casillas.

—¡Pues así es ella, es insoportable, como todos los Hebot! Como tu querida amiga Penélope, por ejemplo, o como mi mismo amigo Caleb. Pero ahí están, son nuestros amigos —respondió James molesto—. ¡Y Cecile es la amiga de Rose! —concluyó señalándolo.

—Y mi peor enemiga —escupió Albus.

Se escrutaron con las miradas.

—Una Gryffindor de enemiga, así es como empieza todo.

Albus se carcajeó.

—¿Ves que es lo único que te importa?

—Ya hasta te comportáis como ellos.

James estaba serio.

—Sé que esto no se trata de Hebot, James, así que déjala de lado en la conversación. Ve al punto, odias que sea un Slytherin, odias que me la pase con Malfoy, Hebot, Nott y todos los demás. Y pronto terminarás odiándome.

—No.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí… —respondió James, tangente—. No podría odiarte aunque te convirtieras en alguien como Voldemort.

Por más que intentara negarlo, Albus sintió alivio al escuchar aquello. Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Y en eso crees que me voy convertir, en alguien como él?

—Es una forma de decir, Al, que te quiero demasiado como para odiarte. —explicó James con seriedad.

Albus asintió.

—Aunque deberías hacerlo porque soy un Slytherin.

James tardó en responder.

—Sí.

—Vale, ahora entiendo —respondió Albus con dolor en la voz y luego se levantó y se alejó de allí con lentitud.

James se quedó allí sentando, lleno de rabia y enojo. No sabía porque había respondido afirmativamente a aquello, se había comportado como un maldito idiota. Agarró una piedra y la lanzó al lago.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó.

.

**Gracias a alissa-2012 y Rose Grengrass! Sus reviews me han animado muchísimo. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**


End file.
